Enamorando a Diana Cavendish
by Khanza
Summary: ¿Qué era Diana para ella? Una persona claro está, podría aventurarse y decir que una amiga, una a la cual valoraba mucho y apreciaba con todo su ser. Diana para Akko era muchas cosas, desde su rival a su amiga, incluso llegando a pensar en algo más, algo que mantenía en lo más recóndito de su mente para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Algo como un amor platónico, quizás.
1. Prologo

Diana Cavendish… ¿qué era Diana Cavendish para ella?

Una persona claro está, podría aventurarse y decir que una amiga, una a la cual valoraba mucho y apreciaba con todo su ser. Diana para Akko era muchas cosas, desde su rival a su amiga, incluso llegando a pensar en algo más, algo que mantenía en lo más recóndito de su mente para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias. Algo como un amor platónico, quizás.

Regresando al presente, desde el acontecimiento con el misil mágico y la apertura del Gran Triskellion, las cosas en Luna Nova respecto a Akko habían mejorado enormemente, esto no quería decir que se hubiera vuelto famosa, para nada, solo que ahora las brujas de la academia la trataban con mayor amabilidad, las idas a la oficina de la directora habían decrecido en un veinte por ciento y aún más importante, lograba pasar más tiempo con Diana.

Oh Diana, a veces no dejaba de pensar en ella sin importar cuanto tratara, todo en ella era magnifico, su forma de ser, sus habilidades, sus ojos…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Akko no notó cuando la profesora Finnelan se encontraba a peligrosos centímetros suyos de distancia para después dejarle caer un libro al lado suyo, quitándole todo sueño alguno.

¡Ehh! – gritó Akko conmocionada por la acción. En eso alzó la mirada para ver directo a los ojos a su profesora menos preferida, y ocasionalmente, protagonista de sus pesadillas. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna la profesora con una fiera mirada la calló de cualquier comentario.

Señorita Kagari, acaso no entiende usted que se encuentra en horas de clase, me temo que esto lleva ocurriendo en cada lección, una vez más y me veré obligada a hablar con la directora – si claro, obligada. Pensó Akko. – ¿Entendido? –

¡S-si! – respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Antes de que la profesora logrará retomar su clase, la campana había sonado dando inicio a su receso.

Recuerden leer los capítulos finales del libro, más adelante habrá un examen sobre el tema.-

Todas las presentes se encontraban saliendo del salón de clase a velocidad apremiante, después de todo, la clase de la profesora Finnelan no era exactamente una de las más amadas. Sin excepción alguna, todos se encontraban a fuera o eso creía Akko cuando al pararse de su silla se encontró con la mirada de una enojada Diana Cavendish. No era su mirada favorita pero desde luego podía decir que Diana se veía linda en todos los aspectos incluso cuando amenazaba con su vida.

De nuevo en trance, Diana no espero ni un minuto para sacar a Akko de su ensoñación con un leve toque en el hombro.

Akko, ¡Akko! – espetó la heredera Cavendish – ¿siquiera estas prestando atención? – dijo eso último en tono consternado.

Akko quien aún seguía viendo a Diana en los ojos se limitó a agachar la cabeza en vergüenza. No lo gustaba hacer preocupar a la gente y mucho menos por cosas que ni ella entendía. – perdón, solo no me siento bien últimamente.- dijo con cuidado para después retirarse, sin ver a la chica que la mantenía alejada de la tierra por última vez.

No sabía dónde esconderse, a este ritmo sería descubierta por una de sus amigas y realmente era lo último que quería. Quería ayuda, sí, pero entre las pociones de Sucy y las bromas de Amanda, terminaría aún más confundida si eso era posible. Sin fijarse por donde caminaba chocó con cierta persona de cabello rojo.

Sobándose la cabeza, Akko alzó la mirada para ver a una Chariot sensei ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – ¿te encuentras bien? – a lo que Akko respondió con un leve signo de afirmación. Agarrando la mano de la profesora se levantó del suelo. – de hecho, hay algo que quisiera hablar con usted.-

Akko, siempre metiéndose en problemas. Pensaba Diana mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbó a la biblioteca. Desde su aventura salvando al mundo, ella y la chica japonesa se habían vuelto muy cercanas, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Quien diría que aquella chica tan descuidada, egoísta e inmadura se convertiría en una chica admirable, persistente y aún más importante, una bruja. Claro no le correspondía a ella decir esas cosas, si bien había estado pendiente de ella desde hace tiempo, eso no la convertía en alguien importante. Solo en alguien quien se preocupaba profundamente por el estado de su amiga, justo por eso estaba más que decidida a ayudar a Akko con su problema. Solo tenía que descubrir cuál era.

Recordando lo que cargaba en manos, Diana continuaba con la búsqueda de la dueña de esa libreta. Solo Akko era tan descuidada como para dejar sus pertenencias en clase, pensó Diana.

En ese instante vio como la chica a quien buscaba, chocaba con la profesora Chariot. Quiso acercarse a ver como estaba pero eso sería muy intrusivo de su parte por lo que optó por esperar a que estuviera sola y regresarle la libreta, claro que sus planes se arruinaron cuando ambas mujeres se retiraron del área. ¿Ahora qué hago?, pensaba viendo a la libreta en sus manos.

El diseño era bastante predecible, era una libreta negra la cual contenía stickers de Shiny Chariot, Alcor y el Shiny Rod. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba sonriendo al respecto, tan Akko, se dijo a sí misma. Por un momento la curiosidad le ganó, con sumo cuidado y vigilando que nadie se encontrara cerca, Diana abrió la libreta para ver los apuntes de Akko. Su sorpresa no fue ninguna cuando en cambio se encontró con dibujos en cada página, una que otra página contenía notas sobre el tema, lo cual la alivió a cierto grado, en eso se detuvo en cierta parte que captó su atención, un corazón, más bien varios. Justo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que no debía estar haciendo eso. Con apuro cerró la libreta, había cambiado de planes, simplemente le dejaría la libreta a Lotte para que se la regresara más tarde.

Akko se encontraba con su profesora favorita en toda la academia hablando en su estudio. No hacía mucho habían llegado y más importante, aún no habían tocado el tema.

Dime Akko, ¿qué es lo que querías contarme? – preguntó Chariot con cuidado

B-bueno, sucede que últimamente me he sentido un poco rara sensei.- confesó Akko mientras su mirada se encontraba adherida al suelo.

Chariot quién conocía gran cantidad de aspectos de su querida alumna, no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver la actitud con la que esta se encontraba. No era la Akko alegre que todos conocían, era una apagada, la cual se notaba cargaba con peso en sus hombros.

¿Extraña cómo? – preguntó al respecto – sabes que puedes confiar en mi Akko, si bien no tengo todas las respuestas trataré de ayudarte todo lo pueda y más. –dijo eso último con cariño en sus palabras.

Sensei…no se ha sentido alguna vez, ¿distraída? Ultimadamente me la paso pensando en cosas que me mantienen ocupada, no me dejan dormir y aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Al notar el descuido de su alumna en la última frase, prefirió no decir nada para no incomodarla. Después de todo ya comenzaba a entender que pasaba por la cabecita de la joven y en cierto modo le recordaba a sus tiempos de preparatoria. Ella también había tenido los mismos problemas por lo que la entendía a la perfección.

Es normal sentirse distraído, sobre todo cuando tenemos algo más interesante pasando por nuestras mentes. Asumo que las clases de la profesora Finnelan no son tan entretenidas a comparación con la señorita Cavendish.

Si de hecho yo- en eso Akko cayó en cuenta de su error. – N-no entiendo a qué se refiere- dijo con un nerviosismo notable en su voz.

No tienes de que preocuparte Akko, es completamente normal sentirse atraído por una persona, sobre todo a tu edad.

¡Diana no me atrae! Es más ni siquiera me interesa que esté haciendo en estos momentos o como se encuentra, no había pensado en ella en todo el día hasta que usted la mencionó Sensei. – dijo Akko elevando su voz en ciertas partes mientras miraba a todas partes menos a su profesora.

Chariot quien notaba el evidente nerviosismo de su alumna prefirió no insistir en el tema, en cambio le ofreció una taza de té a Akko para calmar su estado lo cual esta aceptó con ganas.

Mientras ambas se encontraban bebiendo de su té, Akko ya más relajada, aprovechó el momento para consultarle algo a la profesora.

¿Sensei, puedo hacerle una última pregunta? –

Claro que sí, estoy aquí para ayudarte. –

Qué piensa usted de que – comenzó a decir Akko mientras fijaba su mirada en el suelo, un sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. – de que, me guste una chica. –dijo finalmente sin alzar la cabeza.

Un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, Chariot se quedó pensando un minuto como responderle de la mejor forma. Entendía su preocupación respecto al tema y por eso quería ayudarla.

Bueno, es verdad que en el mundo no mágico temas como relacionarse con personas del mismo género no son bien vistos. – aguardó un momento para ver la reacción de Akko quien se movía incómodamente en su silla. – aun así, muchas brujas tienden a tener por pareja mujeres, es muy común por lo que no creo que debas preocuparte. – respondió quintándole un poco de tensión al asunto. – no importa que ames, sino a quien ames.

Como si le hubiesen dicho que mañana mismo habría una presentación de Shiny Chariot, Akko se levantó de su silla con ánimo renovado. Era ciertamente sorprendente la cualidad que tenía a la hora de recuperarse. Con un ágil movimiento abrazó a su profesora agradeciéndole una y otra vez de sus consejos. Sin esperar un minuto más salió de su estudio gritando algo de querer ver a Diana.

Jóvenes –pensó Chariot quien no podía evitar recordar sus propios problemas cuando tenía su edad. Sin duda Croix no se la había dejado para nada fácil.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

La noche era su momento favorito de todo el día, muchos dirían que es algo muy común en la mayoría pero pocos sabían apreciar la belleza de la luna. Incluso teniendo tantas responsabilidades y deberes que cumplir, Diana solía tomarse la pequeña molestia de admirar la luna, aunque fuese por solo unos minutos, le otorgaba calma y serenidad, cosa que nunca estaba demás.

Siguiendo con su guardia nocturna como era acostumbrado, se encontraba cruzando el área de la biblioteca cuando escuchó unas pisadas. Como regla general, ningún alumno podía recorrer los establecimientos dado el toque de queda, y aun siendo esta una regla conocida, siempre había excepciones.

Con cuidado comenzó a avanzar hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, vigilando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor se adentró a la biblioteca, por un instante no se podía escuchar nada, un silencio reinaba la sala. Con la varita en mano iluminando el recorrido, prosiguió hasta dar con el fin de la sala, parecía no haber nadie y en caso contrario, de seguro ya se habría retirado.

Dispuesta a seguir con su patrulla fuera del lugar, comenzó a retirarse cuando volvió a escuchar algo, esta vez más cerca, parecía provenir entre los estantes.

"No creo estar imaginándome cosas." Pensó para sí misma.

Estaba acercándose cada vez más al lugar proveniente del sonido, sentía su cuerpo tenso, en estado alerta. Si bien la academia contaba con una gran seguridad, era inevitable preocuparse con lo desconocido. A unos pasos de distancia volvió a escuchar un ruido, esta vez parecía ser… ¿un quejido?

En medio de los estantes, justo en el suelo, se encontraba Akko quien parecía haberse resbalado y caído con unos libros a su alrededor.

\- ¡Akko! – dijo Diana con tono molesto. – ¿qué crees que haces afuera a estas horas?

Akko se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, con un movimiento brusco se giró dándole la cara a quien la había descubierto. Su sorpresa fue grata al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo esa emoción desapareció al mismo instante al darse cuenta de su situación, estaba en problemas.

\- D-diana – se notaba un tono nervioso en su voz. – no es lo que parecer. – en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. La mirada de Diana reflejaba molestia, en un intento de recuperarse respondió. – estaba buscando un libro. –

\- Eso no explica por qué a esta hora Akko, bien sabes que no deberías estar acá. –

\- Lo sé es solo qué – comenzó a decir pero prefirió guardar silencio, no terminaría de arruinarlo si eso era posible.

Diana quien había notado el cambio de tono en su voz, ofreció su mano hacia la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo. Estaba molesta sin duda, pero eso no era excusa para tratar mal a su compañera.

Akko agarró la mano de Diana ayudándola a levantarse, claro que una vez de pie no midió la distancia, quedando justo a centímetros de distancia la una de la otra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, una con suma vergüenza y la otra hipnotizada. Aun así el ambiente no era para nada incomodo, el silencio reinante confería un aire de intimidad, parecía que ambas eran conscientes de este hecho ya que ninguna hacía nada para mover a la otra.

Aprovechando la situación, la chica japonesa se acercó aún más, rodeando a Diana en un abrazo, cosa que la tomó desprevenida. Sin embargo el sentimiento acogedor que la envolvía no era para nada desagradable.

Estos sentimientos eran completamente nuevos para ella, el contacto físico no era algo que solía tener, pero desde que Akko había entrado en su vida parecía no haber día en el que esta no se dedicara a abrazarla, por más vergonzosa la situación o por más pena que esta tuviera, una vez en los brazos de la chica todo parecía estar bien.

\- Diana – juraba que podía sentir aumentar su temperatura – la verdad no vine por un libro, solo quería verte a ti. – dijo Akko murmurando al lado de su oído.

Era su fin, juraba que cualquiera podría notar el incremento de los latidos de su corazón, estaba más que avergonzada. Si bien siempre trataba de mantener una postura seria y calmada, era cuestión de segundos para Akko de romperla. No entendía que eran estos sentimientos pero por ese instante prefirió ponerlos de lado. Solo quería pensar en lo agradable que eran los abrazos de su amiga, en cuan relajada la hacían sentir y aún más importante, en disfrutar su compañía.

Al sentir como Diana correspondía su abrazo, una alegría inmensa corrió por todo su ser. Esperaba no haberla incomodado al decirle de sus intenciones, pero por lo visto estas fueron correctas ya que la chica Cavendish parecía ceder a sus acciones.

\- Akko…-

\- ¿Si Diana?-

\- No me quiero mover.-

\- No te preocupes, no te soltaré.-

Se quedaron así por unos minutos más hasta que Diana prefirió ir hasta los sillones del salón, donde pasaron la noche una en los brazos de la otra.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Diana. Al darse cuenta de su situación y en qué posición se encontraban, un rubor inmenso adornó sus mejillas. Concentrándose evaluó su situación, Akko se encontraba recostada en su pecho, su cara permanecía relajada, como si nada pudiese molestarla en ese momento. Era muy temprano, quizás las siete de la mañana sin contar que era fin de semana por lo que nadie se encontraría en la biblioteca. Un poco más calmada, decidió quedarse en esa posición por unos minutos más, con cuidado guío su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, no quería despertarla pero tampoco pensaba dejarla ahí, por lo que con un movimiento suave acariciaba sus mejillas. Por su mente pasaban miles de cosas, una más vergonzosa que la otra, aun así permanecía inmutable, su concentración estaba en la brujita.

\- Akko – decía entre susurros – es hora de despertar Akko.-

\- mmh, cinco minutos más. – respondió mientras fruncía las cejas.

Incluso sabiendo que ella no tenía consciencia de lo que decía, decidió esperar unos minutos más, aprovechando cada segundo para grabar en su memoria el rostro de la chica.

Ahora un poco más consciente, Akko comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Al principio no sabía dónde se encontraba pero a medida que despertaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior embargaban su mente. Confirmando sus pensamientos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Diana, no recordaba haber descansado tan bien desde hace tiempo.

\- Buenos días Akko, ¿cómo dormiste? – decía mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla

\- Mejor que nunca. – contestaba abrumada por las sensaciones.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, aun así eso no te salva por haberte escapado anoche.- y la magia se había acabado.

Al escuchar el tono de voz serio y característico de Diana, Akko recuperó la compostura aun viéndola a los ojos.

\- Perdón por haberte causado molestias. No voy a mentir, si quería verte pero no espere que termináramos dormidas. – respondió un poco desanimada.

\- No te preocupes por eso, es mi culpa por permitirlo. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado y…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Akko se lanzó a ella, abrazándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Próxima vez? – se podía escuchar la emoción en su voz.

\- B-bueno – comenzaba a decir nerviosa – no es como que pueda alejarme de ti ¿verdad? – si bien ya lo había intentado antes yéndose de Luna Nova, estaba más que demostrado que Akko la seguiría a todas partes.

\- Definitivamente no. – respondía siguiendo su juego.

\- de todas formas no hagas de esto un hábito, si alguien más llega a descubrirte estarás en problemas. –

\- ¡No te preocupes Diana! Soy un ninja a la hora de pasar desapercibida.

"Eso es lo que más temo" Pensó Diana.


	3. ¿Dulce y blanca Navidad?

Faltaba una semana para Navidad, todos en Luna Nova estaban más que emocionados. Si bien no se les permitía a los estudiantes salir en semana, debido a la ocasión especial tanto el 24 como el 25 lo podrían pasar en familia. Al menos aquellos que pudieran.

Diciembre, mejor dicho la semana del 20, era insufrible para Diana. La mayoría de los estudiantes se iban de la academia y no regresaban hasta pasadas las festividades. Si bien la ausencia de tantas personas le otorgaban mayor tiempo para sus estudios, admitía que la hacían sentir solitaria. Hace no mucho le había llegado una carta de parte Ana y sorpresivamente su Tía Daryl, invitándola a pasar las festividades en la mansión Cavendish sin embargo estar ahí la hacía sentir aun peor. Recordaba cuando la navidad era su época favorita de todo el año, junto a su madre esperaba todo el mes para la tan anhelada fecha. Claro que los regalos emocionaban a cualquier niño, pero en el caso de Diana no había mejor regalo que pasar todo el día con su madre. Era el único día del año donde toda su atención estaba enfocada en ella, nada de atender personas, no se la pasaba resolviendo problemas ni de viaje, simplemente eran madre e hija.

Como era de suponerse, revivir tales fechas sin la presencia de su madre, no hacían más que causarle dolor, sin mencionar que la mansión le traía muchos recuerdos que prefería evitar para no caer deprimida en un momento de supuesta alegría. Por lo que optó negar la invitación de su tía, con una mentira blanca excusándose de tener mucho que estudiar para los exámenes venideros.

Después de todo podría sobrevivir esta festividad sola en Luna Nova, ¿cierto? O al menos eso creía.

La mayoría de estudiantes habían ya salido de la academia, Sucy y Lotte se despidieron de Akko con un fuerte abrazo, al menos por parte de Lotte, prometiéndole volver pronto y con regalos, nuevamente solo Lotte. Sucy únicamente se había despedido no sin antes dejarle a Akko una poción de muerte súbita en caso de que las extrañase demasiado como para poder vivir.

"Como si fuera a hacer eso" decía en su mente al momento de recibir la pócima.

Akko se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, normalmente a esta hora deberían de haber clases pero debido a las circunstancias, las estudiantes que decidían quedarse tenían los días libres. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a Amanda, pero después recordó que tanto ella como el resto del equipo verde se fueron a sus casas. Después pensó en ir con la profesora Chariot, pero últimamente se encontraba ocupada en algo que no recordaba ahora. Se lo había comentado pero entre estar pensando en Diana y drogada por las pociones de Sucy, lo más probable es que se le olvidara,

¡Eso es! Iría a ver a Diana.

Primero fue hasta su habitación donde lamentablemente no la encontró, después fue a la biblioteca pero de nuevo no había nadie. Resignada a su mala suerte decidió caminar sin rumbo, al menos hasta dar con algo interesante.

Mientras iba pasando cerca del invernadero, escuchó lo que parecían ser dos voces que conocía muy bien. ¡Chariot sensei y Diana!

Pensó en ir hasta ellas pero se les notaba concentradas en la conversación por lo que esperó afuera hasta que estas terminaran, claro que escuchando una que otra cosa. Entre ellas logró escuchar algo acerca de una invocación y lo que parecía ser el apellido Cavendish. No estaba segura de lo que se tratara pero le preguntaría más tarde a Diana.

Justo cuando pensaba que habían parado de hablar, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola, no sabía como pero tanto su Sensei como la chica de sus sueños estaban paradas a espaldas de ella. Decidiendo cortar la tensión en el aire saludo a ambas personas un poco avergonzada por haber escuchado la conversación.

Chariot le restó importancia excusándose con que tenía más cosas que hacer, dejando a Akko y a Diana solas.

\- Akko, acaso no sabes que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – últimamente no hacía más que regañarla.

\- Perdón Diana, es solo que estaba buscando algo que hacer y las encontré a las dos hablando pero como no quería interrumpir me quede afuera esperando.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa de todas formas. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aún aquí?-

\- A-ah bueno… sobre eso – decía con cierto nerviosismo – sucede que mis padres estarán ocupados en Navidad por lo que preferí ahorrarme el viaje.- dijo eso último con una risa forzada

Al ver la reacción de Akko respecto a su pregunta la preocupó un poco, desconocía la relación que tenía con sus padres y su forma de preguntar sin duda fue muy directa, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Diana abrazó a Akko con cariño, como si quisiera trasmitirle sus disculpas.

Sorprendida por la acción de la rubia, Akko se quedó por un momento inmóvil pero al darse cuenta de que era Diana quien iniciaba el contacto no hizo más que regresarle el abrazo con ganas.

\- Bueno – comenzó a decir Diana – al menos podremos pasar Navidad juntas.

\- Eso me encantaría – respondió con emoción en su voz – por cierto, Diana ¿qué es eso de una invocación que hablabas con la profesora?

\- Por qué no mejor te lo explico dentro, ya está comenzando a hacer frío y es un poco largo. –

Fueron hasta la habitación de Diana donde podían hablar con más calma, después de todo no tenían nada más que hacer. Cordialmente le ofreció un té y galletitas a Akko quien las aceptó felizmente. Hace media hora había pasado el desayuno pero comenzaba a creer que el estómago de la japonesa no tenía horarios.

\- Bueno Akko, verás… -comenzaba a explicar Diana- durante el mes de Diciembre hay una gran concentración de magia en todas partes, lugares como Luna Nova que cuentan con la piedra del hechicero se benefician directamente, sin embargo son los espíritus los más afectados. Se podría decir que aumentan en cuanto a actividad y presencia.

\- Uh, ¿pero esto qué tiene que ver contigo? Tú no eres un espíritu Diana.

\- Ciertamente no lo soy pero si soy descendiente de Beatrix, solo y únicamente en Diciembre, un familiar de la misma sangre que el difunto, puede invocar a su espíritu para que retorne durante el tiempo indicado.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿traerás de vuelta a una de las nueve viejas brujas?-

\- Algo parecido, este ritual permite que el espíritu se adentre en el cuerpo de la persona que lo invoca, en pocas palabras, Beatrix tendrá total control de mis acciones por el tiempo que dure la invocación. –

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Akko conmocionada – pero entonces tu no podrás estar con ella, al menos no al mismo tiempo y qué es eso de tomar tu cuerpo, no podré estar contigo – se notaba la tristeza en su voz al decir aquello último.

\- Solo será por un día cuanto mucho, además estaré bien, mi cuerpo no será poseído por cualquier espíritu, tengo fe en que tendrá el mayor cuidado. –

Aun poco convencida Akko prefirió no seguir insistiendo, después de todo Diana se veía feliz por la idea y nunca podría decirle que no a algo que la hiciera feliz.

\- De acuerdo pero estaré cuidando de ti mientras no estés, tal vez sea Beatrix de quien estamos hablando pero tú eres Diana y me importas mucho más.-

Diana comenzaba a sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de Akko, no entendía como esa chica podía alborotar su corazón tan rápido y de qué manera, en el fondo era consciente de que sus sentimientos por Akko no eran del todo amistosos, le apenaba admitir que recientemente había comenzado a pensar más y más en cómo se sentiría amar a alguien y sentirse correspondido, claro que se alguien tenía nombre y estaba sentada justa enfrente de ella.

\- Uh Diana, ¿te sientes bien? – decía al momento de apoyar su mano en la frente de la rubia. – de repente estas muy caliente. –

\- E-estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso – y el rubor aumentaba debido a la distancia en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Segura? Porque si no puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, no quisiera que algo te pasara. – a medida que hablaba podía jurar que la distancia entre ellas se entrecortaba, un poco más y ya no habría nada que las separase.

En eso se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, parecía que alguien estaba afuera. Diana aun avergonzada aprovechó la distracción para excusarse a abrir la puerta y ver quien era, a lo que Akko aceptó aún confundida por lo que había pasado.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a la profesora Finnelan, si bien ambas se mantenían en buenos términos, le sorprendía que esta la fuera a buscar en cambio de avisarle a un hada.

\- Profesora – saludó Diana – por favor pase, si gusta le puedo ofrecer una taza de té. –

\- No será necesario pero agradezco la oferta – decía Finnelan al notar algo extraño en la habitación de la joven estudiante. – Buenos días señorita Kagari, espero que no esté incomodando a Diana con alguno de sus problemas –

Akko se removió incomoda de su puesto, quería responderla a la profesora que si se encontraba allí era únicamente porque eran amigas pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Diana por lo que prefirió mantener silencio. En cambio por parte de la inglesa este comentario no le causó gracia.

\- De hecho Atsuko me estaba ayudando con unos asuntos, puede ser muy útil siempre y cuando se lo proponga. – decía Diana tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

\- En tal caso no hay problemas – respondió Finnelan – señorita Cavendish, solo vengo a recordarle que el ritual se hará el 25, hasta la fecha las demás profesoras incluyéndome tendremos todo pronto, nuevamente le agradezco por su colaboración. – terminó de decir para después retirarse.

\- ¿En Navidad…? – dijo Akko con un leve tono de voz.


	4. No puedo dormir sin ti

Después de la noticia de la profesora Finnelan, ambas chicas quedaron con el animo destrosado, la idea de pasar la navidad juntas era algo que en el fondo anhelaban pero debido las circunstancias no se podría hacer.

Diana tratando de compensar a Akko, le prometió hacer lo que ella quisiese por el resto del día, desde pasar la tarde juntas contando historias a probar un té llamado matcha, esto último debia admitir que era bastante bueno, sin embargo no se imaginó que eso implicaría encontrarse con Akko en pijama a altas horas de la noche alegando que no podía dormir sola.

\- Diana por favor, sin Lotte y Sucy la habitación no es lo mismo - decía la japonesa con mirada triste. Incluso si Diana quisiese decirle que no, en el fondo también pensaba que el cuarto se sentía muy solitario sin la presencia de sus compañeras por lo que resignada, aceptó.

\- Esta bien Akko, pero que esto no se haga hábito. Solo por esta noche te permitiré dormir conmigo, puedes usar mi cama mientras que yo tomaré la de Barbara. -

\- Ehh pero Diana, es tu cama. -

\- Si bien es cierto no creo que a ninguna de las chicas les gustaría saber que pasaste la noche aquí, es mejor evitar problemas. -

\- ¡Entonces durmamos en tu cama! Es más que grande para las dos. -

Eso último no se lo esperaba. Desde luego Akko diría algo por el estilo, incluso si eso implicaba dormir una al lado de la otra. El espacio personal no era algo que la castaña solía respetar.

\- No lo se Akko, hace mucho que no duermo con nadie. Podría llegar a ser incomodo. -

\- No te preocupes por eso Diana, de hecho soy muy buena conpañia, en ningún momento se han quejado de mi - ante esto último Diana enarcó una ceja dando a entender que no se lo creía.

\- Bueno bueno, al menos a la hora de dormir - decía avergonzada.

\- Supongo que no hay remedio - dijo la rubia resignandose.

\- ¡Yay! -

La noche procedió sin ningún inconveniente, tanto para Akko como para Diana, la compañía de la otra era algo que disfrutaban incluso sin saber el por qué del todo.

El reloj marcaba un cuarto para las 12 cuando Diana soltó un bostezo, ya era tarde y lo sabía pero no quería dejar de hablar con la japonesa, incluso si eso significaba dormir a su lado, aun no, sin embargo era consciente de sus responsabilidades al día siguiente por lo que con pesar, sugirió que fueran a dormir.

\- Claro que si Diana, de hecho ya es bastante tarde e imagino que mañana tendrás mucho que hacer. -

\- Un poco si, igualmente podré pasar tiempo contigo, es decir si estas dispuesta a eso - comentó eso último mientras un leve tono rosa cubría sus mejillas.

\- Me encantaría - respondió la castaña de igual manera.

No sabía como describirlo pero repentinamente el ambiente se había tornado tenso, a la espera de algo. Akko fijó su mirada en los ojos de la otra chica, amaba ese color azul que tenían, si tan solo pudiera verlos más seguidos y sin interrupción...

Sin darse cuenta ambas chicas estaban bastante cerca de la otra, en un acto repentino Akko cortó la distancia uniendo sus labios con la rubia.

Diana sorprendida por el acto no respondió al momento, pero a medida que sentía la calidez de la otra chica y la agradable sensación que le provocaba, perdía el control sobre si misma, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Continuaron así por unos segundos más hasta que Akko se separó, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- Y-yo - trató de decir la castaña - perdón Diana, no se que me sucedió y yo bueno, esto... -

Diana quien aún seguía paralizada por la verguenza, trató de recuperar la compostura. -No tienes de que preocuparte - comenzaba a decir en un bajo tono - S-soy consciente de lo que ambas hicimos y... - no sabía como terminar esa frase.

Akko lucia tan preocupada pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, de cierta forma ver su cara ruborizada le provocaba algo indescriptible, siempre había sospechado que su fijación por la japonesa era algo inusual pero jamás imaginó que podría deberse a una causa... romántica. El beso sin duda le había hecho abrir los ojos.

En vez de tratar de explicar lo evidente, Diana calló las excusas de Akko con otro beso. Esta vez ninguna de las dos hesitó al momento de corresponder. Se sentía bien, incluso correcto.

En cuanto ambas se apartaron ya no era necesario explicar nada, ese último acto le había dejado claro a Akko que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

\- Esto explica muchas cosas - decía Diana soltando una risa.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? - respondió Akko mientras que nada le podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Bueno comenzando por el hecho de que recientemente has cambiado tu actitud hacía mi. - Viendo como Akko arqueaba la cabeza en confusión prefirió proseguir. - Siento como me buscas Akko, incluso para pedirme la hora. -

\- Bueno esa vez de verdad quería saber la hora. - contestó en su defensa - Aunque no es como si te fastidiara mi presencia. -

\- Para nada, en cambio la disfruto. Como en esta ocasión donde pude aprender algo más de ti. -

\- ¿Y eso sería...? -

\- Te ves adorable sonrojada. - al decir esto solo comprobó más su teoría. Akko en un intento de esconder su cara para evitar ser vista, no notó como Diana agarraba una de sus manos y la acercaba a su boca, depositándole un casto beso.

Esta acción solo provocó que su sonrojo aumentar pero a diferencia de antes, no trato de evitarlo.

Con la mirada fija a la rubia, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente pero el más importante era aquel en el que creía que todo eso era un sueño, aun no podía creer como había besado a Diana y aun mejor, ¡ella la había besado de vuelta! era muy bueno para ser verdad.

\- Esto no es un sueño Akko - ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

\- ¡Es que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! -

\- No voy a negarlo pero por el momento, deberíamos dormir. Ya habrá más tiempo mañana. -

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo volver a besarte? -

\- Si eso quieres... -

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? -

\- Akko - dijo Diana con tono serio - ya es tarde.

\- Ok iré a dormir- pero ¿qué te parece un beso de buenas noches? -

En vez de seguir discutiendo al respecto, Diana cumplió sus deseos acercándose a la chica para besarla por última vez en la noche. Si bien lo hacía para ir a dormir finalmente, no podía negar que aquel acto fuese tan insaciable. En esta ocasión pudo sentir como Akko apoyaba los brazos en sus hombros, haciendo un ademán de acercarse más, cosa que ella no rechazó atrayendola de la misma forma, reposando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Continuaron así un momento más, disfrutando la una de la otra hasta que el aire no era suficiente provocando que se separaran.

\- Esta vez sin duda fue algo mágico. -

\- No arruines el momento - le suplicó Diana.

Sin más interrupciones ambas se fueron a dormir, aun comentando uno que otro evento pero poco a poco cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
